


The Ring

by TsukiKabanoki



Series: Ten and Rose elope and Eleven never marries River, but it's still canon-compliant. [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, Pre-Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiKabanoki/pseuds/TsukiKabanoki
Summary: The Master discovers the Doctor's wedding ring."Oh don't be so rebellious, Doctor, it's just a ring!" He managed to open the Doctor's hand and force the piece of jewellery off his finger. "Ha! So what secrets do you hold?" He fiddled with it for a few seconds, before concluding, "It's not special, there's no technology to it, no way of protecting you, it's useless- but oh! How sweet, it's engraved!"The Doctor thanked every god that might or might not exist, that the Tardis couldn't travel farther back than 18 months from now. If the Master would've been able to find her ..."In Gallifreyan even! It's been a while since I've seen that, I've got to admit. How do you translate this ... 'All of Time'? 'Always'? 'Forever'! See, Lucy, it is a wedding ring! You married, Doctor? A human?" He looked a bit disgusted, which added pity towards poor Lucy to the aching of his hearts. "And the other one's 'Arkytior'? Is that her name, Doctor? Rose? Sarnai? Rosa? Vered?"Set between "The Sound of Drums" and "The Last of the Timelords".





	The Ring

The Master and Lucy were holding him up and under them millions and millions of people were murdered and the Doctor couldn't do a thing.

"And so it came to pass that the human race fell, and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as Master of all, and I thought it good." The Master smiled at him, triumphant.

As he pushes the Doctor to the ground he demands someone to get him a wheelchair. "Would be exhausting to always carry you around, don't you think so, Do-" He interrupted himself, his eyes not leaving the Doctor's now old hand. The Doctor realized his mistake too late. "What have we here? You never were one to wear jewellery, Doctor. Fits neither your lifestyle nor your outfit ... Lucy, darling!" He turned to his wife with a grand gesture and she seemed torn between joy and fear. "Come here, what do you think this looks like?"

She hurried to crouch beside him, to look at the Doctor's hand that was adorned by a rose-gold band with a deep blue stone, shimmering like it was a nebula. "It's pretty."  


"Pretty!" Lucy flinched. " _Yes_ , but what _else_!?"  


"Doesn't look like a wedding ring."  


"You're right, it doesn't, but it either holds meaning or it's crucial for you to wear it ... " He reached for the Doctor's hand and the Doctor couldn't defend himself, but he could make a fist, preventing the Master from pulling it off his finger.  


"Oh don't be so rebellious, Doctor, it's just a ring!" He managed to open the Doctor's hand and force the piece of jewellery off his finger. "Ha! So what secrets do you hold?" He fiddled with it for a few seconds, before concluding, "It's not special, there's no technology to it, no way of protecting you, it's useless- but oh! How sweet, it's engraved!"

The Doctor thanked every god that might or might not exist, that the Tardis couldn't travel farther back than 18 months from now. If the Master would've been able to find her ...  


"In Gallifreyan even! It's been a while since I've seen that, I've got to admit. How do you translate this ... 'All of Time'? 'Always'? 'Forever'!"

_"How long are you going to stay with me?"_  


_"Forever."_  


"See, Lucy, it _is_ a wedding ring! You married, Doctor? A _human_?" He looked a bit disgusted, which added pity towards poor Lucy to the aching of his hearts. "And the other one's 'Arkytior'? Is that her name, Doctor? Rose? Sarnai? Rosa? Vered?"He poked him in the side with the tip of his shoe. "Would it _kill_ you to answer me? When did you become so _boring_?"  


He chucked the ring to the side. No, he couldn't lose it! The Doctor mustered up all the strength he had to crawl to where it had landed and getting a hold of it. The Master and his wife watched him. "You're pathetic, Doctor. Falling in love with a human? I can't believe you call yourself a Time Lord." He started laughing. "Oh I can't wait to get to her. Where is the missus, Doctor?" This must have been the only moment he was glad Rose was seperated from him forever. At least she'd be safe. When he didn't answer the Master barked at his minions: "Search for everything regarding both the Doctor and someone called Rose!"  


_"Big mistake, 'cause that name keeps me fighting!"_

"You will never get her."  


"Oh! He speaks!"  


"Sir, we've got four entries. Torchwood and UNIT."  


"Well? Don't leave me in suspense!"  


"One says Torchwood Institute was founded after the arrival, knighting and banishing of Sir Doctor and Dame Rose. Two are UNIT associating the Doctor and Rose Tyler with the explosion of 10 Downing Street and the Sycorax-incident. Sir, the other is from the Battle of Canary Wharf."

_"I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never gonna leave you."_  


"The two associates of the Doctor, Jaqueline and Rose Tyler, are both on the List of the Dead."  



End file.
